The present invention relates to a ceramic film and a method of manufacturing the same, a ferroelectric capacitor, a semiconductor device, and other elements.
As a ferroelectric film applied to semiconductor devices (ferroelectric memory (FeRAM), for example), ferroelectric films having a layered perovskite structure (BiLaTiO-based, BiTiO-based, and SrBiTaO-based ferroelectric films, for example) have been proposed. The ferroelectric film having a layered perovskite structure is generally formed by crystal growth from an amorphous state.
In the case of forming a ferroelectric film having a layered perovskite structure by using this formation method, the crystal growth rate in the c-axis direction becomes lower than that in the a-axis direction and the b-axis direction due to the crystal structure of the ferroelectric film. Specifically, crystals tend to be grown in the a-axis direction and the b-axis direction. Therefore, a ferroelectric film having a layered perovskite structure formed by using the above method has rough surface morphology. Specifically, openings (holes or grooves, for example) are formed between crystals in the resulting ferroelectric film.